Same Place Same Time
by Lady Elrothiel Freefall
Summary: Summary to come later!


A scream sounded through the woods, causing Kumal to raise his head in the direction it had come from.  
  
''Haldir, what was that?'' he turned to his March warden.  
  
''I am not sure. Four of you take that route, the rest of you follow me!'' Haldir stood up sending more orders out. They surrounded the area, which the scream had come from in seconds.  
  
Suddenly a rustle came from a nearby bush and a young girl ran out. She had torn clothes and was covered in mud. Not to mention all the bruises and scratches, and her clothes were not that of Middle-earth.  
  
The guards automatically loaded their bows and aimed them at her, she continued running, straight into Haldir.  
  
''Please Haldir, you have to help me! There are several Uruk-Hai chasing me!" As she said this five Uruk-Hai stumbled through the bush.  
  
The guards turned their direction to them, killing them instantly, then turned back to the girl.  
  
"Thanks, happens every time."  
  
Haldir and the other guards stared at her curiously.  
  
"Oh! And if your wondering how I knew your name then its because we've met before. Well actually, according to you, its our first meeting, but for me this is our twelfth, right in the same spot, same time and the exact same way." She nodded her head in satisfaction, then realising that they were still looking at her with confused expressions, she sighed loudly.  
  
''You don't know what the hell I'm saying do you?''  
  
Haldir stepped forward. "Explain what you are doing here in a language that we may understand!"  
  
"FINE! Basically I'm in a time loop thing. I start on a normal day horse riding but taking the route though the woods, then I get sent here, chased by Uruk-Hai, then run into you. I have seven days to stop this loop otherwise I end up straight back horse riding and go into the woods and then I come back here! You get the point!"  
  
They looked at her even more blankly, she started to get slightly frustrated that they were not understanding.  
  
"Listen, just take me to your Lady.ummmm Galadriel. She can take what information she needs from my mind and then can explain it to you."  
  
"How do we know that we can believe that you are in a loop?" Kumal stepped towards her lowering his bow.  
  
"Kumal, your mother died recently and your father is slowly dying of grief. But if you can get there to him now and tell him how much you need him, he will survive. Trust me on that!"  
  
"She tells the truth Haldir, he is close to death at this time." Haldir nodded to him to go, he ran off in the direction of Lorien.  
  
Once he was out of site Haldir spoke again. "What is your name?" he asked quite sternly.  
  
''I'm called.'' she did not have time to finish, some one came running up. "Oh! He's on time. Galadriel has a message for Haldir, she wants to see me."  
  
Haldir turned to the approaching elf. ''Lady Galadriel wishes to see a young girl wandering these parts as soon as you have found her.''  
  
''Tell Galadriel that we are on our way for we have found her. We will return as quickly as we can."  
  
He took the girl by the arm and walked off in the direction of Lorien, he held the girl quite firmly dragging her along.  
  
Soon the girl became bored and began to sing, many of the elves found it peculiar and some found it amusing for they did not understand it.  
  
"I walked under a bus  
  
Got hit by a train  
  
I'd sure like to change  
  
But I'm kind of in pain  
  
I'd come to the phone  
  
But there's bills overdue  
  
Won't you visit my grave  
  
So soon.''  
  
She repeated it several times before Haldir interrupted her. "What is it you are singing? I am unable to recognize some of the words used."  
  
"That's what you said last time and it's a song I made up myself. It would take ages to explain some of the words in it as you have absolutely no idea about my world.'"  
  
"Whatever it is, you have a pleasing voice."  
  
"Thanks Haldir but you also said that last time.''  
  
Haldir paused at these words that were said before smiling and continuing to walk.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Going to do it from the girl's point of view because it's easier!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Finally we had reached the bottom of the *very* long staircase that led up to Galadriel. I had seriously made this journey way too many times and would soon feel that I needed a lift to get up there.  
  
Watching as Haldir began to dismiss the guards and making his way to the staircase where he would lead me to Galadriel, I noticed how muscular the elf men really were. Not that I hadn't noticed before or anything. But it had just now popped into my mind.  
  
I followed Haldir up the stairs *again* and was greeted by Galadriel *again*. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, Galadriel is a nice woman but when you have to do the same procedure to meet, it can get very.very.very.very.and did I mention the word "very"? Well I'll say it again.very and I will repeat *very* exhausting.  
  
Haldir stepped forward. "My Lord and Lady, the young girl that you wished for me to summon."  
  
It was then that I heard a voice speak within my mind.Galadriel! Once again she was rummaging through my mind (if I had one) and trying to see why I was here, where I was from, how many friends I had and most importantly, what she could do to get involved. Not that I wasn't pleased about the help she had given me every time, but I had noticed that she enjoyed interfering with other peoples' business.  
  
"Child, do not burden yourself longer with your worries. I have seen what you have been through and as I am sure I have said before, we will try to do everything that is in our power to return you to your normal time and place."  
  
"Thanks Galadriel." I looked around as Haldir and Galadriel began to speak in their own language, it was confusing and the only bit I knew was. 'Mae Govannem'" which meant "well met" or basically "hello".  
  
Kumal had taught it to me on the third loop or possibly the forth, I really wasn't sure anymore. Well anyway, I was learning.slowly.but I was learning.  
  
Celeborn took a step towards me. I didn't realize until my body took in an automatic response of stepping backwards. "Do not worry child, I will not harm you.''  
  
''No, it's all right. I was day dreaming I think, I wasn't speaking aloud was I? Now I'm jabbering on now.sorry.''  
  
He laughed which sent relief through me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gestured for me to walk.  
  
We headed up towards where my room was. It was a great room. A four-poster bed sat in the middle with white drapes hanging from it. A small cupboard sat in the corner; it contained many clothes in which were not my style.  
  
We entered, and yes it was the same except this time there were different clothes in the cupboard. They were what I usually wore or near enough. Tanktops, breeches and loose jackets. Well the jackets were opened up tunics but it came very close.  
  
"Thanks Celeborn." I faced Celeborn who had stayed by the door.  
  
"It is our pleasure." he turned to walk out but paused and turned back to look at me. "May I have the pleasure of your name as well?"  
  
"Certainly. My name is Ellen Bloodworth."  
  
His only response to my name was. ''Peculiar.'' And then he left.  
  
I walked to he bed and collapsed onto it. I peeled my sweat soaked clothing off and then climbed into the bed.  
  
''Another loop and I will DIE!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wow thought I would never be able to finish that chapter!!! Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Right, must try and get some of the other stories done. I have so many going on at the moment its absolutely crazy but then that's just me! YAY!  
  
Oh and don't forget to review! 


End file.
